RAIJU
by phantom724
Summary: The Raiju is the demon off tunder and this be the story of it's carrier and his in counter with the gang from naruto.


RAIJU/ A NARUTO TALE OF HOPE

The light of the sun hits Kyunes eyes on the day of the chunin exams. (The name raiju means tunder deamon and thats exactly what this is about). ( This story starts in the lightning village hidden in the cloudes so lets countinue).(Sara) Kyun hurry up or were going to miss the intro to the exams.(Kyun) Yeah yeah i'm coming, but i don't get the point ther just making fools out of you guys.(sara) No THER NOT (she klonks him on the head and drags him off wailing). ( The exam was made to take the average genine to pass in about two and a half weeks. Yet Kyun passed in two days, and spent the rest of his time laughing at the others.)(Kyun) You know that this is a waste of time so why are u go' na stress it for.(Sara)I'm stressing ,because not every one is as good as you. You idiot.(oh yeah in this village theres no rule for groups of three it's every one for them selves in the clouds.)(As Sara continued to rant at Kyun there other team mate Shin-bon came to also take the test and break the two up.)(Shin-bon) Hey guys how ya doin .(The two) how do you think were doing. Obviously not to good. Stop that! Hmm.(Shin-bon) Well what everr lets get going sara or we'll be late for the exam.(Kyun) yeah hurry along little girls or you'll be late, and don't forget as your team mate i'll be watching. So bye bye .)(Sara is bing draged away by Shin-bon as she angrely stares at a delighted Kyun.)

( When the girls get trough the first part of the exam Shin-bon had a perfect score will Sara had a sixty-seven barely passing. Sara draged her self twords a smirking Kyun telling him to shut up. Then off to the Ebony forest for there fighting matches. The thing is that u have to find your opponet. Choose the wrong one and you could be food for the birds. The fighting is no holds bare and teaming up isn't agenst the rules.With five-hundread going in the fighting won't end until theres twenty-six left.Let the games begin.)(Shin-bon) So this is the Ebony forest I wonder were Sara is right this moment.)( As she steps back she bumps into Sara.)(Sara) Ah! Don't come up on me like thatu scared me half to death. Also when they shot me out the cannon it shook me up.)( Oh yeah to in shore random matches they enter from the air and ther are mediatorsalready waiting in the dark forest.)(Shin-bon) To bad it didn't kill you it would've saved me some time.)(Sara) What! Did you forget that teaming up is allowed, and also why break a nail fighting me (She's trying to avoid fighting her). So what do ya say .)(Shin-bon) yeah my nails were recently done. So you got a deal.)( Sara lets out a sigh of releaf.)(Shin-bon) Any ways that would be no fun sice your a pretty easy to beat. Hehe .)( Sara) You bitc)( Just then ther was a sound in the trees above them. Putting them on ther guard back to back.)

(Shin-bon) Say sara you ready to go.)(Sara) Yeah what ever just don't slow me down princess.)(Just when they were about to pounce on ther opponet Kyun jumps out. Sara trips and stumbles on to him, and kissing him.)(Kyun) You idiot watch were your going. ack I got Sara on my breath Shin-bon, and it taste disgusting.)(Sara) Well you don't really taste like straweberry ice-cream your self.)(Shin-bon) So Whats up you old dog you.)(Kyun) Yeah thats not funny. So you guys started to knock out the competion yet or what.)(Sara) (Na. Were still just geting started. Not everyone is as good as you wonder boy. So don't rush us o.k you bum.)(Kyun)( I suggest you get out my face unless you want tokiss me again.)(Sara backs away blushing)(Sara) You wish!)(Kyun) We'll have to move fast so we don't get jumped.)(Sara) Hold on didn't you already pass so why are you helping.)(Kyun) Well I wouldn't won't my lovely team mates to get brusied.)(She runs back up to him and knocks him to the ground)(Shin-bon0 Well lets be off o.k love birds hehehe)( In the clearing a mile or two away from them a three way battle was takeing place between two earth ninjas and a lightning ninja.)( One of the earth ninjas craks his knuckles and then disapers the next secound the head of the lightning ninja blew up. The other ninja starts to plead for his life. Then the earth ninja begins to laugh at his cowerdess.)(EarthNinja)Do you know who I am. You should because my name will soon be found in every bingo book and the memerioes of all. Eventhe souls and deamons of the under world shale fear me YAI-YOSHI KISARU. the man who's fist can shake the very earth.)( Yai-yoshi continues to laugh as he finishes the last opponet. Then he calls out to the higher ninja supervising the fights. He was scared half to death at how fast he dealt deadly blows to his opponets with out a weapon.So yea back to Kyun, Sara, and Shin-bon on the flip side.)

(Kyun) Yeah take it off baby!)(Shin-bon) Kyun you naugty boy are you peeping on us trying to wash up.)(Sara flips out and starts trowing kuni at Kyun.)(Sara) What the hell are you smiling at he was peeping on us and this is how you act.)(Shin-bon) Hey it's just little Kyun he's been our friend since we could talk. So I can be free around him he's like my brother.)(Sara) Yeah but he's still a he. Damn girls shouldn't be like this. anyway lets urry up and get to our hide out to get some sleep o.k.)( The next morning Shin-bon finds Kyun lying on Sara's lap, and starts to smile at the sight of how good they look together. As she goes out for some water she realizes that she's being watched, and troughs back a few kuni at her stalker.)(Shin-bon) Show your self or die right now. Your choice tough guy or girl. you know what scratch that last part.)(Yai-Yoshi) Well a cocky little shinobie. This should be a bit amusing for Yai's day.)(Shin-bon) O.k I get it your a pysco path now lets trow down.)( Yai starts to laugh uncontrolably as he disapears. Shin-bon simply turns to her left and puts up her Kuni. When he reapaired his fist was bleeding from punching it. He jumps back in suprise due to her ability to keep up with his movement.)(Yai-yoshi) A gold star goes to you for keeping up with me but i'm no one trick queen. Hehehe.)( Yai-yoshi stops on the ground and drops some of his blood onto the hole he made. Shin-bon gets on gard waiting for him to move. Telling her self to not miss a step he makes, or she could just stop looking forward to haveing another meal with her friends right now. He was using a blood line trate it 's abilites were about to be found. He then looked at her and as she stared back the ground around them seemed to move and teremble.)(Yai-yoshi) this little jutsu has ben passed down my blood line and it's power is fierce so watch out. The name of the jutsu is in english pretty much angry earth.)( Yai then pointed at the ground and smiled. When Shin-bon looked domn the dirt was alive and holding her.

She was scared but stayed cool. Yet then it sarted to creep up her body. she struggled but she couldn't move. Then he jumped at her agin with her bined. When a stray kuni came into his path.)(Yai-yoshi) Who's there and why are you interfering.)(Kyun) Well I can't let you kill one of my best friends now can I rock head. I'm Kyun Iggara the lightning villages pride. So sit back and watch as you fall on your ass.)( Kyun Jumps From the tree where he was standing before it tryed to grab him. Realizing the whole forest was now his enemy he took the battle up a notch.He quickly sprang into action.Yai was ready to stop and shake of all his moves but he was out matched. His jutsu allows him to controle and use the earth threes and even animals to his disposil. Yet Kyun released a strong tunder tai /gen jutsu that sent Yai insane. The two now on afairer ground begin to go at it. the hits that yai dish out appear to do no damage. He comes to find that Kyun has a chakra induced bio jolt that acts as a shield side effect is it fries nerves.)(Yai-Yoshi) Soooo. Your power has a limit Kyun of the tunder village. Soon you'll fall and my name will remain untarnished.great fight but the forest of darkness beckons for you to slumber.)(Kyun)Well this seems to be my limit ,But the way of the shinobi is dicite)(Shacken by his words Yai trys to act tough. Then Kyun stops slumping over ,and it seemed as if he wasn't even fighting.A look of terror over came Yai-yoshi.)(Kyun) Yai-Yoshi Kisaru the earht shacker is that fear I see. Hehehehe. The next move i'll take you out gust aws my friends wake up it makes me look cooler.(Kyun hears the two regaining cousiousness) Oh ther it is time to go.)(Yai-yoshi prepares to fight, but the next thing he see's is a grining Kyun and two amazed young girls. At the power that was being displayed on his body. Kyuns dash speed up his hearth rate alowing him to have a rush of energy in his body. He concentrates that with chara and moves it to his feet and the spikie on his shoes glow. He then releases the" Lightning huricane". When the light from around the two subsided all Sara and Shin-bon could see was a bloody Yai standing and unconcious.His bod was cut all over also with narritor vision you could see that all his chara points were temperarely closed off.

The two spot Kyun falling back down to earth with his usual fat grin on his face and he was giving them a tumbs up. Shin-bon gave him one right back with a cheary smile while sara still had an attitude.)(Sara) So hero boy want a doggy biscut for saving us.)(Kyun)Yes please!(Smiling)(Sara) Hell no I was making fun of you dumbass.Oh god.(Shin-bon wiggles her way twords him and then presses her breast on his back (DD for your info ) to get his attetion.)(Shin-bon)That was cool but why don't you teach me that huuuh.)(Kyun drooling over her sex apeal) Well you see I just ... Waitr a min what am I doing I can't tell you yet your not up hter on my level yet.)(Shin-bon0 Can't blame me for trying !)(Sara) Hold on Why are you in the air and he stayed planted on the ground.)(Kyun) Well I guess I can tell you that much. You see when I do that move I actully kick him up and down in flicting more damage Hitting him in prcise point in his chara channels causing his kiens to burst.(Sara) Sounds gross.(Shin-bon) Hey take a look he's srill alive but he's still out and crying. I kinda feel sorry for him lets leave him here and go guess. Then in the a tree ther appeared a snake like man sitting on a branch.)(Urochimaru) My name is Urochimaru and you boy are Kyun Iggara right.)(Kyun in fear) Why are you here deamon.)(Urochimaru) So rude and i was going to give you a propisition,but now you'll have to die! Alos you girls should keep quiet about his death.Hehe.Saska come to me.)( A Boy with wavey black hair and freries red eyes stared at Kyun piercing his soul. he told Sara and Shin-bon to run .Sara fought but Shin-bon quickly run away with her on back.)(Urochimaru)See Saska he's veruy brave isn't he.(Saska)Seem to me that he's just really stupid. i won't even draw my sword for this.)( Saske came right off the bat with the chidori Yet Kyuns shield was actully strong enought to take it and his skill alowed him to scratch Saskas cheek. This made him mad so he changed his mind on useing his sword. Urochimaru pleased to see Saskas anger grined as Saska cut Kyun in half straight down the middle. When it was over they were off. Yet in Kyuns vanishing existence he saw a Cat like women naked in a dancing white light.

(The Women) Kyun you can't die I won't alow it, Because your mine.)(He wakes to see her over his blody body in the waking world but his bodies back together.)(Kyun) Who are you? (TheWomen)I'm The demon of tunder The Raiju and i am also apart of you.Your cat like eyes are proof of my presence in you.)(Kyun)So what is going to happen to me.)(Raiju) Your not going to die but to save your life you must shar it)(Kyun) With you!(He grins) That might not be so bad o.k i'll do it. So how does this go down do i gust lay here or what.(Raiju)The pact seal shale be made for who the Lightning dace happily for and favors . (Kyun) Hey did you hear me Rojoo...)(She cuts him off with a kiss which lith up the Ebony Forest the forest of beautiful darkness. The light stoped all those with in there tracks. The fighting the Sara and Shin-bons running even Urochimaru stoped for a secound before he became board of it. Then Six lightning strikes hit where Kyun was. So Sara and Shin-bon ran to at least collect his body, but when they arrived they wre shocked to see him un harmed .Yet ther was this large twin blade sword large heavy blade one end large kuni on the other.Sara ran to see how he was she spoted three markes on his four head. yet she hugged him with all her might while Shin-bon crying along behind the two.)(Kyun waking up)Uhhh emmm feels warm (he sound different)(Sara) Idiot! Are you alright Kyun)(?) Um Excues me but who are you and whos this Kyun guy.)(Sara Continues to cry as she looks into his blank eyes that are now white.,and he stares back hugging her tighter telling her it going to be okay miss. Then it be gins to rain and one last stike hits the earth.


End file.
